unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Onslaught
Onslaught is a vehicle-based gametype first appearing in Unreal Tournament 2004 and developed by Psyonix. Overview The objective of the gametype is to capture a series of power nodes connecting your base to your opponents' base, and to destroy their power core. The key elements in an Onslaught game are the Power Cores, Power Nodes, and Power Links. Also frequently present in Onslaught games but not unique to the gametype are vehicles, turrets, and three additional weapons: the AVRiL, Grenade Launcher, and Mine Layer. In Onslaught, each team has one Power Core, usually located somewhere within the team's base. The core can lose health over the course of the game either by being attacked by the enemy team, or through draining, which takes place during overtime. Power cores can only be attacked when a power node linked to the power core is controlled by the enemy team. Power cores cannot be healed by any means, so it is vital that they are protected from enemy attack at all times. The amount of health of a Power Core can be set up by the mapper; in all official ONS maps, the Power Core has 5000 Health, except for ONS-Dria, which has 9000. Next up are the Power Nodes and Power Links. Each map has one or more power nodes connected to the power cores by means of a power link. At the start of the game, all nodes are neutral--that is, not controlled by either team. To take control of a neutral power node, or attack an enemy node, the power node must be linked to either your power core, or a power node controlled by your team. Unlike power cores, power nodes may be healed, and building of a power node can be expedited, by firing at the node with the Link Gun alternate fire. Most nodes have 2000 Health, although like Power Cores above, this is not a definitive, ironclad rule. Warfare is an evolved form of the gametype. Scoring The scoring rules for Onslaught are the following: * 2 points for a core destruction in regular time * 1 point for a core destruction in overtime Configurable options Unreal Tournament 2004 Maplists Tips and tricks * The most common strategy in Onslaught is to rush the central node as quickly as possible and get the match down to the last node. Once it becomes a battle over the last node and your team has control of the majority of the vehicles in a map, the match is essentially over. * When SuperWeapons are enabled and a map has the redeemer, this weapon is often sought after as you can destroy a node in one shot with it. However, be careful shooting this from long distances away as they can be shot down in mid air and do no damage at all. The Target Painter is also heavily used in certain maps as it can severely damage a full health node. * In competitive play, Onslaught plays much differently. With coordination, it is actually not hard to get back the last node and start to build up a defense on many maps. One thing that facilitates this is having more than one person using vehicles, which is something that pub play often misses out on. Trivia * Among the files for Unreal Tournament 3 are pictures that suggest that Onslaught in its original form was considered for the game, before being turned into Warfare. The maps that ended up becoming Warfare maps actually have filenames that start with the "ONS-" prefix. Author's notes }} Preview notes }} }} Gallery !UT3-Gametype-Onslaught.jpg|Onslaught gametype shot for UT3. The gametype eventually became Warfare. External links and references See also